powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Manipulation
The power to manipulate the movement and properties of ice and snow with one’s mind. Also known as Cryokinesis, 'Cyromancy',' Chionokinesis', Psychrokinesis, or Frost Manipulation. Capability The user psychically reduces the kinetic energy of atoms to reduce temperature. Can generate snow by affecting air molecules. Users may move ice around at will (pause hail/snow in midair), shift ice to/from liquid or gas at will (freeze water), or form constructs and basic weapons from ice (hurl snowballs, shed icicles, manipulate objects covered with ice) at will. This may lead to inducing avalanches, breaking ice off of glaciers and the like. Advanced users may even become capable of generating and sending forth a freezing beam. Appliance Usages *Shoot sharp icicles. *Make sheilds of ice for protection. *Create weapons out of ice for offensive purposes. *Shoot Freeze beams that could freeze objects/people. *Blow a freezing gas. *High level users can generate Blizzards. *Create ice sculptures for various uses. Associations May accompany Freezing, Liquefaction, Atmokinesis, and/or Cold Resistance. Limits *May be unable to control or manipulate water. *Users with abilities to control fire or water may be resistant to this ability. *If dependant on water, may be unable to use power due to dehydration, or low levels of moisture in the surrounding atmosphere. Variations Some may only have the power of: Cold Generation (or Freezing) *The power to emit a flow of absolute zero energy from one’s body. The user can render their proximal environment to frost over, further more freeze and shatter fragile objects. Can’t control ice, snow, water, or temperature. Thermokinesis '('Frost/Temperature Manipulation) *The superhuman ability to lower the external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from their body. Similar to normal human anatomy, the nerve centers for regulating their body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. : However, users can mentally override their hypothalamus to allow their body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around their body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related mutation has rendered their body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. Users can immediately, under conscious actions, lower their own body temperature from a normality of 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (heat point in which all molecular motion stops/cease) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. High-level users have shown that their power to generate cold is so great, that they are able to stop a fusion core explosion. As their body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with them is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which can encompass their entire body. It also obscures their facial features. : Lower-level users covering took on a more snow-like appearance. As users learn to increase the severity of their frigid climate, the covering assumes the consistency of crystalline ice. This ice constantly cracks with any movement of their body, and immediately reforms. (Hence, there is a cracking sound when users, coated with ice, moves) Through practice, Higher-level users have learned to control the intensity of the coldness, and they can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of their body. Thermal Vision *The ability to see beings due to the heat signature that others give off, because of the absence of heat around them. Organic-Ice Form *Ability to not only cover their body with ice, but to actually become organic ice. Though the appearance is similar,they now are translucent in this ice form. They are virtually indestructible in this form, allowing them to reform their body should it become shattered. High-level users when incinerated while in human form, are able to rebuild themselves. In the ice form, they are able to use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields and attach other extra appendages to their body. Due to the amount of water on Earth, they have a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for higher-level users to make temporary practical use of; however, the mental effort needed to employ such power under these circumstances could eventually fatigue them and render any freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional. Molecular Moisture Inversion *The ability to freeze water molecules. Known Users Cryokinesis *Aoikiji (One Piece) *Bobby Drake/Iceman (X-Men) *Maureen Connor aka Permafrost (Static Shock) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Koori Clan Members (Naruto) *Ice Release Users (Naruto) *Vexen (Kingdom Hearts) *Sub-zero (Mortal Kombat) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Icy (Winx Club) *Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *The Element Lord of Ice (BIONICLE) *Kohrak, Bahrag, and some Skakdi of Ice (BIONICLE) *Toa of Ice such as Kopaka, Nuju, Matoro, and Kualus (BIONICLE) *Ice mane (Mane-online) *Frost(Mortal Kombat) *Katara (Avatar the Last Airbender) *Mizore (Rosario + Vampire) *Loretta Lecarde (Castlevania) Freezing *Killer Frost (DC Comics) *Tracy Strauss (Heroes) *Icy (Winx Club) *The Ice King (Adventure Time) *Big Chill (Ben 10 Alien Force) Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Control Category:Powers